Scream
by Furny
Summary: Troyella. “You wake up screaming?” Troy asked slightly surprised but hurt all the more. “Every night,” she admitted to him.
1. Trailer

**Scream**

_**Trailer**_

**I never thought this would happen to me.**

_[A girl staring blankly out of a window_

**It seemed so surreal **

_[She jumps and screams as her parents touch her shoulder._

**Like a nightmare**

_[Hear a pain filled scream_

**I needed someone to save me from this horror movie**

_[Her parents look down at her sleeping form sadly_

**The one who does help is unexpected**

_[A brown-haired, blue-eyed guy appears._

**A criminal forced into community service**

_[Shows the same guy handing out food for the meeting._

**And a victim of loss**

_[The guy looks down at a picture before tossing it aside and walking out._

**One girl**

_[Shows the same girl_

"_**There is no such thing as 'happily ever after.'" **_

"_**They say life is too short to waste-"**_

"_**How do I know if I can trust you?"**_

**One guy.**

_[Shows the brown-haired guy_

_**"Don't you ever forget about her-"**_

"_**I'll be right here for you, don't worry."**_

"_**Can't you see that I will never hurt you?" **_

**Zac Efron amd Vanessa Hudgens star in _Scream._**

_[Fades black and whispers are heard_

**"You wake up screaming?" **

**"Every night."

* * *

**What do you think? R&R! 


	2. Lost Soul

**Scream**

**Chapter 1 **

**_Lost soul_**

_Gabriella _

Screams.

They haunt my dreams every night. I wake up in the morning sweaty and warm. Never been the so-called bad girl, try not to disobey, and certainly never deserved what caused my nightmares. My name is Gabriella Montez and I can't rest for one second without hearing my own painful, blood curling screams.

Eight months ago, I was told my family and I were moving from New York to New Mexico. Fleeing the house, I didn't know where I was going but found myself in a dark alley away from all the hustle of the big city. My eyes scanned the area as I sat next to a dumpster before poring my eyes out. As I started to quiet down and relax a little, I heard a vicious laugh that made me turn sharply around to face my follower. When I saw the man I stood up and started to run, but I wasn't fast enough…

That night,

I screamed.

I screamed for help.

I screamed for justice.

I screamed for my innocence being taken away from me that I did not offer.

After the man had up and ran, a couple raced in and saw my seemingly lifeless body. By that time, I was unconscious and prepared to die. The couple called an ambulance and only minutes later I was in a stretcher on my way to the ER. A doctor urgently asked me if I could talk, who I was, and who my parents were. I spoke as loud as I could and all I could get out was "Montez." They searched my pockets and found my I.D. to discover I was only seventeen.

My parents were contacted and raced to the hospital in no time flat. By then I was awake and staring off into space. When they had placed a hand on me, I jumped and screamed over and over again until I realized who it was. Every little touch made memories flash through my head. They were indeed worried, I, their lovable book smart daughter, was now terrified of everything. For days after I got home, I would stare into books and laugh sarcastically at happy endings. I used to fantasize having one, but I didn't believe it could happen anymore. No man was good according to my head. There was no such thing as "Happily Ever After." The world was turned upside down to me and nothing made sense anymore.

Two months later, I was cursed by finding out I was pregnant. I was scared. My life would forever be tainted by this child, a child nonetheless, but that of which given to me unrightfully. I would have to stare at him or her everyday, and everyday the nightmares would come back. A heavy burden was forever mine… As so I thought.

Only five months later, I was in a car accident. It cut me everywhere, broke my arm and three ribs, and I was paralyzed from the waist down. I asked myself how this could get worse but then I received news that I had had a miscarriage, a girl I named Ali. Now you might be thinking that I never wanted this baby, but the thing is that it was still my child and I loved her even through her father's inequities. That night, I cried over the screaming in my head, for my daughter, for my innocence, and for my pain.

July 27th

Now, here I am in Albuquerque in a support group to raise my spirits, a month later. I sit amongst the others as they explained why they were here. I just sat in my wheel chair, with a bandage around my chest and neck, and a cast around my head that covered my hair. Bruising was still visible on my face and arms from the accident but my broken arm healed up. I started to think about other things, but was calmly snapped out of it by the leader.

"Gabriella, would you like to explain why you are here? You don't have to, but it might make you feel better." Mrs. Harris explained.

Nervously, I looked around at the other lost souls around me and began to explain, "My name is Gabriella Montez and I am a victim of rape, great loss, and a terrible accident."

* * *

What do you think? Do you like? Should I keep going? Any suggestions?

LOL! Cookies for the reviewers! Hands out cookies


	3. Denying Help

**Scream**

**Chapter 2**

**_Denying Help_**

July 27th

_Troy_

I'm an unusual person. People are scared of me. They judge my appearance whereas no one really knows me. Not even my mom who raised me, knew me. I get in trouble a lot. People get mad at me for doing wrong things. I've never been really nice, but no one has ever been really nice to me. Who am I? Well, my name is Troy… Troy Bolton. I am an independent soul. I thought that I didn't need anybody else, so I ignored advice and instruction. I had no morals, no priorities, and no respect for others or myself. I thought I didn't need help in my life. Given the feeling of sureness isn't a gift at all times. Being positive I knew everything, and then finding out I knew nothing, was devastating. The truth you ask? I needed someone's help. I needed them more than I thought, and they needed me.

Just a month ago, I was finally caught convicted of shoplifting, but thankfully nothing else. Well, it was true and I was sentenced to juvenile for three years. Only a week into jail, my mom talked to the officers in charge and they gave me two options; Stay in jail or do community service everyday after school for five months… I flipped a coin. When it landed on heads I picked community service. Guess what community service I had to do… I had to serve food to a support group and wait on them for an hour and get involved. Lucky me…

So far it has been five minutes into the meeting and I am bored. Why are these people even here? They seem fine to me. I woke up from a slight doze at the feeling of someone's eyes and looked up at the leader of the group who was glaring slightly at me and I sat straight trying to pay attention. There were a few people there had lost someone dear to them, in fact even I have. My sister, twin sister, died when I was ten… I haven't been the same since. I felt only a little pang of sympathy for them but I had done it, so they could too. Then there were a few who were treated poorly by their family as children, some who had troubles to face, and others who were just in need of a helping hand.

After most of them were done the leader stood up.

"Gabriella, would you like to explain why you are here? You don't have to, but it might make you feel better." Mrs. Harris asked the young woman sat in a wheel chair that was quietly left out of the group.

This Gabriella girl looked up nervously and said, "My name is Gabriella Montez, I am seventeen, and I am a victim of rape, great loss, and a terrible accident." I scanned over her frail face. After her words faded, the determined look on her face vanished and was replaced by a cold, sad one.

Wondering what she meant, I actually started listening. She didn't say anything else, but I was already intrigued by the small, porcelain doll, that was this girl just ahead of me. My eyes bore into her and I searched her eyes for answers, but finding nothing but great depression, I gave up and frowned slightly.

"Now, a lot of you come every year, so I would like you to meet Troy Bolton." Mrs. Harris told the class making me snap out of my thoughts and stand.

"Uh, yea… I'm Troy Bolton, and I'm here because I got in trouble because I shoplifted and got caught. I-uh chose community service instead of jail and this is where they sent me. When I was ten I lost my sister, I don't know if that make you feel any better that I'm here, so just think of me as another member… who serves you food…" I said awkwardly. I saw a pair of brown eyes flicker over to me and I stared back into them. Gabriella stared straight at me in deep thought but when she realized what she was doing, she slowly turned away, making sure not to hurt herself anymore. Looking more closely at her features, I found that her face was beautiful, though bruised and cut up. Just looking at her, made me want to see what she looked like before this accident happened. I wondered if she was beautiful or if she were just pretty, maybe even down right hideous. She seemed more on the beautiful side so I dropped that last thought. When her eyes flashed back to me, I finally looked down and started to listen… I didn't want to creep her out.

She intrigued me, and now I feel like I have to know what happened.


	4. Curiosity

**Scream**

**Chapter 3**

_**Curiosity **_

July 27th

_Gabriella._

Why was that guy staring at me?

"Now Troy, could you pass out the food?" Mrs. Harris asked.

"Sure." Troy answered getting up with the food and passing it around to people.

"Would you like some?" Troy asked me as he held the plate towards me.

"Yea… thanks." I said as I took one without breaking eye contact. My voice was frail and full of pain.

"Your welcome." Troy said as he stared at me. I didn't even realize that the class moved on while I was sitting in the back alone.

"You should sit down now." I giggled quietly a little making him blush.

"Yea. Sorry, but I got to captivated by your eyes." Troy winked making my heart flutter… Usually I would start screaming if someone was this close.

"Just sit down already." I told him while rolling my eyes, and he sat next to me.

"Why by me?" I asked… This was getting odd.

"I thought you looked lonely back here by yourself." Troy told me.

"Oh… well, ok." I said not knowing what else I could, considering my situation.

"Now class I would like you to meet my new volunteer assistant, Taylor Mckessie." Mrs. Harris told us.

"Hi everyone, I volunteered to work here because I love working with people and spreading happiness." Taylor told everyone, but her eyes were on me. She went to sit down but decided against it and walked back towards Troy and I.

"Hi, I'm Taylor. What's your name?" Taylor asked.

"Gabriella." I whispered.

"Oh, hey Taylor." Troy said and I looked at him quizzically.

"We go to school together, we're not friends but we know who each other are." Taylor informed me.

"Oh." I tried to say but it was barely heard so I nodded.

"Where are you going to school? East High?" Taylor asked and I just nodded.

"That's cool." Troy said lightly and noticed the leader stopped so people could talk to each other about their problems for a while.

"So Gabriella, what happened to you?" Taylor asked, "I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's ok," I said pausing, "I told the class earlier that I was a victim of rape, great loss, and an accident… but that's only the beginning."

"You don't have to tell me Gabriella." Taylor told me, saddened by my story.

"No really, I should tell someone." I said looking from Taylor to Troy and back before starting, "It all began eight months ago… when my parents told me we were moving here. I was mad because I would miss New York and everyone I knew there, so I ran out. I just needed some air and solitude but when I escaped into an alley, I-I well you know…" I said shakely, "A young couple called an ambulance and I was saved. That still wasn't the end of my misery, two months later I found myself pregnant…" I said pausing to think about my own pain.

"That's horrible, are you pregnant now?" Taylor asked and Troy looked stunned.

"No," I paused sadly, "I thought that having this baby would be the end of the world for me and I was mad just thinking about this. I would have to see their face everyday and wonder why that man did it to me, I would have to have explained to them why they don't have a father, and I would certainly have to take a great responsibility for a seventeen-year-old." I said and took a deep breath.

"You didn't kill it did you?" Taylor asked frightened.

"Taylor, of course not… The accident did. A car accident took the life of my baby girl, Ali." I said with tears starting to streak my face, "I know it seemed like I didn't want her, but I still loved her, I loved everything about my daughter."

"It's ok Gabriella." Taylor comforted me and I started sobbing… I looked at Troy out of the corner of my eyes and he was solemn.

"People keep telling me to forget about her, but I can't." I cried quietly and found Troy in front of me.

"Don't you ever forget about her ok? You can move on, you can stop crying, and you can remember her, but you should never forget about someone you love." Troy said with his hands on my shoulders. I realized how right he was.

"Who was it?" I asked knowing there had to be someone.

"Like I said, my sister but also… my dad." Troy told me caringly.

_Troy_

Gabriella has been through so much… I wonder what I could do to make her feel better.

"How about all three of us go get ice cream after this?" I asked.

"Are you up for it Gabriella?" Taylor asked her.

"Only if you both come." Gabriella whispered.

"Yea sure." Taylor said and I nodded.

"It should be about five more minutes before we can leave." I said.


	5. Wonder

**Scream**

**Chapter 4**

_**Wonder**_

August 1st

_Gabriella_

I woke up again this morning and twice last night, screaming. My parents can sleep right through it now, but I always wake up petrified. I looked around my bedroom and stared blankly at my surroundings. Then I got a sudden chill and my body went rigged as I shook with terrible memories.

I wanted to get up and run, but I was paralyzed.

I wanted to be free from everything, but I'm helpless.

Lastly, I wanted to be back in my old life before I ran out of the house that day.

But running is really what got me into this mess, isn't it?

"Gabriella dear are you ok?" My mom asked walking into the room… I didn't say anything and my body shook a little before I turned over and spit up blood drenching the nice blanket that had fallen during the night on the floor. My mom gasped and ran to my dad, "Jonathan!" She screamed, "Gabriella needs to go to the hospital."

That's all that I remember before I blacked out.

_I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room. It was white and there was a man in the corner._

_"Who are you?" I asked, but when he turned around, I knew who he was. He was the man that raped me._

_I screamed, but no one heard me. _

_I cried, but he came closer. _

_I prayed to God, and someone burst into the room._

_I just sobbed as the man advanced on me, but my rescuer knocked him away. I could barely make out a fight through my tears but then I heard a gunshot, and then another. I got up, surprised that I could stand again, and walked over to my rescuer who had been the first shot in the stomach. Then I looked at my attacker; he was dead, shot straight through the heart._

That's when I woke up, again screaming then crying. It was the first dream I had where I didn't get raped again and I thought it was pretty weird. My thoughts ceased and I screamed when a man walked in, but I found it wasn't the rapist, just a doctor.

"Hello Gabriella, I'm doctor Limburg." He introduced himself.

"What happened?" I asked seriously not remembering the night before.

"Well when you woke up, you went into convulsions and you spit up blood." Doctor Limburg explained to me.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked sadly.

"We're not quite sure." He admitted, "Why don't you get some rest."

"NO!" I screamed, "I mean, I have horrific nightmares whenever I sleep."

"I'll talk to your parents about that and I'm sure they will get some counseling or something." Limburg said.

"No… I go to a support group every night. I think I'll be fine after a while." I said.

"Ok then you can go home tomorrow." He told me and there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, can I come in?" I heard a voice that was pretty familiar.

"Yea sure." I said as the doctor walked out and Troy walked in.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I tried to call you, but you didn't answer and then I called your parents. They invited me to come see you." Troy told me.

"I see… Thanks Troy." I said as he came close and gave me a hug. Holding me for a couple minutes, he sat on a chair next to my bed that I figured my mom or dad had occupied earlier. He let me snuggle my head into his chest and for some reason, I started to sob. We sat there for a long while as Troy just held me and whispered soothing things into my ear. He was so nice and we've only known each other for four days.

"Gabs, what happened?" He asked. How are we so close already?

"I woke up screaming again," I paused. "I started convulsing as the memories ran through my head, and then I spit up blood onto the blanket on the floor."

"You wake up screaming?" Troy asked slightly surprised but hurt all the more.

"Every night." I admitted to him.

"Oh Gabs." He just sighed and continued to hug me.

"How could you have gone to jail?" I asked, "You're wonderful… you're too nice."

"I'm still getting over my sister and my dad… I just made poor mistakes and I'm gonna try not to get in trouble again." Troy told me.

"What's made you change?" I asked whispering seriously.

"You." Troy admitted quietly… Aw he is sooo sweet.

"Troy, you always know what to say." I told him sweetly.

"Hey, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yea see ya, bye Troy." I said as he turned and walked out and my parents walked in.

"Hey baby, the doctor told us some great news." My dad started.

"He said that the paralysis is temporary." Mom finished.

"Then why can't I walk?" I asked sadly.

"He also said it is driven on emotion…" Dad said uncertainly.

"I'm never going to walk again!" I cried out and immediately I was being comforted.

"Honey, you'll get through this." Mom told me positively.

"No, I will never get through this. It will haunt me until I die!" I screamed and cried as my parents struggled to comfort me…

I'll never walk again…

_Troy_

I can't believe what she's been through. She wakes up screaming every night from nightmares? I'm gonna admit that I didn't leave right away, I listened in. Gabriella doesn't think she will ever walk again… I'll try to help her and get her up again.

I wonder what she looks like underneath the casts and bandages.

Is she beautiful?

Blonde or Brunette?

Very petite or chubby?

I bet she is beautiful though, more beautiful than any other girl in the school is. By her face, I can tell she is. She is beautiful just the way she is but I bet she would be gorgeous without the casts...


	6. Beautiful

**Scream**

**Chapter 5**

_**Beautiful**_

August 4th

_Gabriella _

"Gabriella, today is the day." My mom told me three days after my hospital incident.

"Coming." I said as I rolled my chair from my room to the kitchen where breakfast was waiting. Today was the day the doctors were going to take my casts off.

"Ready to go?" My mom asked me after I ate.

"Yea." I said, I was excited to see myself again. I brought Troy and Taylor over and they asked why my pictures weren't hung anywhere and I had to tell them I didn't want to see myself.

"Let's go." She said and then she and my dad picked me up and set me in the car.

When we finally got to the hospital, I was surprised to find Troy there waiting. My mom just smiled and we went into the office. Troy smiled encouragingly and the doctor lead me to the room as my parents and Troy stood outside.

"I bet you want to see how you look?" The doctor asked.

"Yea… but I don't know if the doctor had to cut a lot of it off." I admitted… I was afraid I'd look like a freak.

"Ok, then let's see." He smiled warmly and undid the metal things that held the cast together and slowly unwrapped the cast.

_Troy_

"Well we haven't heard a scream yet, so it must be fine." Mrs. Montez smiled slightly.

"What does she look like?" I asked them nervously.

"Sorry sweetie, you have to wait." Mrs. Montez laughed slightly.

"She is beautiful though." Mr. Montez sided.

"Yes she is." I whispered, but they seemed to have heard.

"Troy, you're doing so much for her just being here. She's been all around happier with her life when you're in it. I just hope she can find the strength to walk, and I think you can help her with that." Mrs. Montez told me sincerely.

"I want nothing more to do than to help your daughter." I told her kindly and seriously.

"I bet she will fall for you Troy." Mrs. Montez whispered in my ear and laugh as she pulled away to see me blush, "I can see you are falling too."

_Gabriella_

A nurse came in with a small tub and I found her washing my hair. Soon I was laying back and she was blow-drying it. Slowly, I felt long, wavy black hair fall down my back. The doctor smiled and handed me a mirror. I gasped as I saw my hair was fine and it was longer than it had been before. Setting the mirror down, I felt the doctor reach down and unravel the cast that was hiding my petite body. He handed me a hairbrush and I went through my hair softly before looking back into the mirror ready to show my parents and Troy.

"Ready Gabriella?" The doctor asked and I nodded slightly.

"Are you guys ready to see the old Gabriella?" I heard him ask them.

"Yes." My mom said and I'm guessing the other two nodded.

"Here she is." The doctor said and my mom gasped as she saw me and started crying and hugging me… and I did the same back.

Then I looked to Troy and my dad. Dad just smiled at me but Troy looked shocked.

"Am I that ugly?" I asked, I was sure he was just stunned but I wanted to mess with him. I didn't realize when everyone else left to talk about me.

"Ugly? What? You're gorgeous, stunning, beautiful!" He exclaimed

"Thanks." I said and blushed.

"I expected you to be a brunette or maybe a blonde but I didn't expect black." Troy laughed.

"Sorry to burst your bubble." I laughed too.

"You're so beautiful." He said as he hugged me.

"I'm so glad to be back Troy, you don't even know." I told him happily.

"I bet you are." He told me quietly, "Hey, come on. Let's go talk to your parents and get out of here."

"That would be great, I told Taylor I would stop by and show her." I smiled at how nice my friends are.

"Then lets be off." He said and pushed me out the door, literally considering I'm in a wheel chair.

When we got to Taylor's house, Troy pushed me to the door and I rang the doorbell. A faint call was heard and it was opened wide.

"May I help you?" Mrs. Mckessie asked.

"Hi is Taylor here?" I asked quietly. She was confused but called Taylor down.

"Who is it?" Taylor asked as she came to the door and peered down at me. Then it hit her.

"Gabriella!" She yelled, "You're so beautiful!"

"Thanks Taylor." I said sweetly.

"I love your hair!" Taylor screeched.

"Thanks… but I have to go see you tonight." I told her.

"Yea, k bye Gabriella!" Taylor said and waved to me and Troy and I left.


	7. Falling

**Scream**

**Chapter 6**

_Falling _

August 6th

_Troy_

I still can't get over how beautiful she is…

I know it.

I'm falling…

For her.

"Troy, what are you thinking about?" Gabriella asked as we lay there in the grass as the sky was darkening.

"My life, a lot of things, and mostly you." I admitted to her and she giggled slightly.

"Have you ever wondered why things happen to you?" Gabriella asked me quietly.

"All the time." I answered thinking about it.

"Well I've been wondering why I met you." Gabriella told me.

"Thanks thanks a lot." I said and joked a little.

"But you are the sweetest guy I've ever met and I was sure that I would be screaming if a man got close to me at all." Gabriella said seriously.

"Maybe you met me so I could teach you to trust men." I suggested lightly.

"Maybe." She smiled as she looked straight at me… How do I love her so much already?

"Hey come on," I paused getting up and she sat up, "You are going to walk again."

"What? No I can't I really can't…" She said worriedly.

"You learned to walk once… you can do it again." I told her confidently.

"What if I fall?" She asked me scared of slipping.

"I'll be right here for you, don't worry." I told her warmly and reached down for her.

"Ok." She said nervously.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yea." She agreed and I picked her up.

"Just try as hard as you can, ok?" I told her.

"Ok." She said as I set her legs down but held onto her tightly. I stood her up straight and she almost fell down but I made sure she didn't. Holding onto her for a long time, she seemed to find some strength as she pushed against the ground and stood straight up, that is with me still holding her up.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"Please, put me down now." Gabriella told me and I sat her down on the blanket, "Thanks Troy." She said and kissed my cheek as I pulled her onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her.

"No problem." I assured her kindly and held her close.

_Gabriella_

I could actually feel my legs. Though I couldn't move them I know it was a good sign. Troy is so nice. He is the perfect gentleman.

I'm falling for him.

I love him.

It's really weird because I don't trust any other guy except my dad and somehow Troy just pushed through those barriers and came into my heart.

"Are you ready to go Gabs?" He asked as I was currently in his lap as we watched the stars come out.

"No not yet," I replied, "Will you help me Troy?"

"Of course but how?" He asked quietly.

"Never leave me." I paused slightly as a black curl fell into my face, "And help me to walked again."

"Of course." He replied pushing the stray hair behind my ear and I leaned back into him.

"I love you so much Troy." I whispered in his ear as I laid my head on his shoulder and brought my lip close to his ear.

"I love you too." Troy replied distantly. I smiled calmly and closed my eyes.

For the fist time in eight months…

I felt safe.

_Troy_

She loves me! Probably only as a friend and even if she loves me more, I know she isn't ready for a relationship just yet. Maybe in a year or two… I smiled as I realized she had fallen asleep. Her black curly hair was blowing freely in the wind, and her face was refracting the moonlight making her glow.

This is when I realized…

I would do anything for her.

Anything…

I shifted and picked her petite body up and set it in the wheel chair. As softly as I could, I rolled her back to her house and knocked on the door. Mrs. Montez opened it and smiled softly at her daughter and I.

"Would you like to put her in bed?" Mrs. Montez asked and I nodded as I pushed the wheel chair to her room. Then I pulled the covers back. Carefully, I picked her up and laid her softly in the middle and pulled the covers back up around her and tucked her in. I smiled and headed for the door but I heard a small voice.

"Troy, will you stay with me tonight?" Gabriella whispered with her eyes open a slit.

"I'll ask your parents." I replied and went to Mrs. Montez. Of course she had agreed because she trusts me, and Mr. Montez just nodded. I called my mom and after a minute she caved and I headed back into Gabriella's room. Just as I was about to sit in the large chair on the other side of the room she spoke again.

"Will you lay by me?" She asked lightly.

_Gabriella_

I smiled as Troy pulled the covers back and lay next to me. He reached out and pulled me into him with my head on his chest.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." I admitted.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to _me_." He replied making my smile wider as I snuggled into him and he wrapped his strong arms around me.

Nothing could hurt me… Troy would make sure of that.

"I love you." I told him truly.

"I love you too." He told me back and kissed my cheek.


	8. Pictures

**Scream**

**Chapter 7**

August 7th

_**Pictures**_

_Gabriella _

I woke up that morning to the sound of a snapping camera. I opened my eyes and realized I was tangled in bed next to Troy. Then, looking up, I saw my mom taking pictures of us.

"Mom, what are you doing?" I asked her quietly so I didn't wake Troy up.

"Taking pictures of you two. You guys are adorable together." She paused and thought of something, "Gabriella, you didn't wake up screaming last night."

"I-" I thought for a minute, "I-didn't…"

"No you didn't, honey." My mom smiled with happy tears.

"I didn't scream!" I exclaimed and noticed Troy had opened his eyes to look at his disturbance.

"You didn't?" Troy asked quietly.

"No! I didn't Troy! This is wonderful!" I expressed loudly how happy I was.

"It truly is." Troy said as he pulled me closer, "Good night."

"Troy, it's morning." I giggled to him and tried to push away.

"No Gabs… it just looks like morning." He mumbled pushing his face into the pillow.

"Trooooy!" I yelled in his ear, "Come on, please."

"Fine." He said and rolled over and off my bed making a big 'THUMP' when he hit the ground.

"Funny." I said and laughed as I pulled myself to that end of the bed to look over the edge at him.

"I know." He said back as he got up and put me in my wheel chair.

"Oh just come on and go to the kitchen." I said as I started rolling out but Troy wouldn't let me and made sure to push me himself.

"The dining room, madam." Troy said like a butler or something.

"Thank you kind sir." I said politely making him smile and kiss my cheek.

My mom was going to make breakfast but she had to leave quickly, so Troy brought me to his favorite diner. After ordering and a couple minutes, a boy about our age walked in. He had a bushy afro and Troy looked over at him for a minute before the he walked over to us.

"Hey Chad." Troy said standing up as he gave him a man hug.

"Hey dude. Who's this?" Chad said as he looked over to me and chuckled, "Oh I see you've gotten yourself a girl, eh man?"

"Uh Chad, this is Gabriella. She is my friend from the support group and Taylor's friend." Troy told his friend.

"Nice to meet you Gabriella." Chad smiled and stuck out a hand to shake, which I did.

"A pleasure." I said uncertainly.

"Are you two going out?" Chad asked Troy and I.

"No." Troy said… I could have sworn there was a slightly disappointed look on his face but it vanished.

"Not yet, you mean?" Chad asked laughing at us.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked suspiciously.

"Well I already see you are interested in each other." Chad told us as he sat next to Troy.

"What the heck are you doing here alone anyway man?" Troy asked him.

"I'm waiting for Taylor." He replied.

"I see." Troy nodded.

"Wait, this is Taylor's Chad?" I asked. I hadn't realized that they were one of the same.

"Yea I guess I am." Chad laughed as I saw Taylor enter and walk over to us.

"Hey guys." She greeted, "I see you met my Chad."

"Yea, why didn't you tell me he had such bushy hair?" I asked giggling a little.

"I don't know Gabs." Taylor laughed with me as our food arrived and Taylor and Chad ordered something.

Halfway through the meal, Chad and Taylor didn't ever seem to realize that Troy and I were even there. Troy motioned to me and we left silently though laughing loudly as we stepped out.

"Come on, let's go get some ice cream." Troy suggested to me.

"Yea sure." I said as he decided to push me a while through the park before we reached an ice cream shop and walked in. Troy pushed me to a table and went to order what we wanted.

_Troy_

After a couple bites of her ice cream, Gabriella got some on the side of her cheek. Without thinking, I reached out with a napkin and softly wiped it off. As soon as I came in contact with her cheek, she froze. When I was done I apologized but she just smiled.

"Troy, it's ok." Gabriella smiled at me.

"Let's go eat this outside." I suggested and pushed her out to the park.

"Hey Troy, if you had three wishes… what would they be?" Gabriella asked as we walked down a quiet path in almost silence.

"Well I wish people didn't have to pass away unfairly." I told her, "That I had more power over my actions…" I paused having to think about the last one.

"And?" She asked impatiently.

"And, that I could marry my true love and live happily ever after." I smirked at her.

"Come on, really?" She asked and I thought for a minute.

"I'd wish that you were never raped." I said very, very quietly.

"But then I'd never have met you." Gabriella concluded.

"Yea, but you would be happy. You would still see the world as safe. You wouldn't wake up… screaming." I told her honestly.

"Troy, I think this happened for a reason." She said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I think I was supposed to meet you. I think that you are supposed to teach me to trust the world, to trust guys like you said." She told me quietly… Maybe she was right.

"Maybe." I said.

"They say that life is too short," She paused drumming her fingers before looking up at me with her chocolate brown eyes, "but no matter how long my life is, it would never have mattered if I didn't meet you." We smiled at each other for a couple minutes before I started to push her along again.

"What about you?" I asked her.

"What _about _me?" Gabriella asked as I looked down at her.

"What would you wish for?" I explained.

"I really don't know." She told me as she looked at her hands.

"Come on, there has to be something." I tried to convince her.

"I'd wish Ali didn't die." She told me staring up at me now.

"Two?" I asked as she looked down in thought.

"I'd wish I could walk again." She paused and I stopped walking.

"Just one more." I told her.

"I wish I could learn to love a guy, get married to him, have children, and spend the rest of my days with him." She explained her last wish to me, which sounded kind of like 'Happily Ever After.'


	9. Feel

**Scream**

**Chapter 8**

**_Feel_**

August 7th 

_Troy_

"I want to help you." I told her as I knelt to her level.

"I know you do." She said sweetly.

"I just need to know if you trust me with your whole heart." I questioned her.

"I do." Gabriella told me and stared into my eyes.

"Good," I said as I pushed her chair into the grass, "Let's start."

"Troy, what if I get hurt?" She asked.

"Can't you see that I will never hurt you or let anything happen to you?" I asked, my brown hair in my eyes as she thought of an answer.

"Yea, let's try." She told me as I lifted my hand out to her and picked her up by the waist.

"Now just try to stand straight, remember what it is to be free to move about how you please." I told her as I help her tight.

"Ok." She agreed.

"Can you feel your legs at all?" I asked slightly worried.

"I don't know." She told me and sighed.

"Don't worry Gabriella, you can do it." I paused for a minute, "I know you can."

"I can do this." She repeated to herself but I put her in her chair and began to take off her shoes, "What are you doing?"

"You need to feel the grass, be part of the earth." I told her as I smiled brightly and picked her back up, "Now, what do you feel?"

"I feel…" She started, "I feel cold."

"I mean in your feet." I told her.

"I know, I feel coldness." Gabriella said to me.

"Can you feel anything else?" I asked her as I just enjoyed the feeling of her in my arms.

"It's kind of wet and sticky." She answered quietly and I sat her back into the chair. Her hair was now wind blown, her shirt was messed up, and she looked happy… I knew right then, that I was staring at an angel.

_Gabriella_

I actually felt it. My foot actually felt the cold and wet. Troy is a miracle given to me. He was kneeling in the grass as he rolled up my pants and started to massage my leg. I lent back and I could have sworn I felt a little poke in it.

"Did you feel anything?" Troy asked as I just sat there.

"I think I did." I told him quietly.

"Now try and move something." He told me.

"I can't." I told him.

"Don't tell me 'can't'. To me, can't is the word can with a 't' added on. Troy said making a point.

"Now how do I move it?" I asked wondering how he came up with all this.

"Close your eyes." He said and made sure I did, "Remember being five? Running through the grass covered in mud then squishing your feet into the soft, mushy ground. The way you start to sink as you moved your toes around. Then you would fall completely in the mud and make a mud angel. What did that feel like? How do you know how it felt?" Troy asked seriously.

"I remember something like that… it was cool and squishy, and then the feeling of total dirtiness." I said with my eyes still shut as I thought back into my childhood.

"Now imagine that now, remember what it feels like, then you have to want it. You have to want it before you can do it." He told me positively as I sat there…

I wanted to walk again.

I wanted to get up and run.

I wanted to jump into Troy's arms, wrapping my legs around his waist, and kiss him.

"I want it." I told him, "I want to walk again."

"Then do it." He told me as he put a brake on my wheel chair. I stared at the ground for a minute and I was determined. Barely thinking, I pushed myself up almost to Troy's height and held onto his shoulders. For a minute, he stared at me as my legs were holding me up, until they gave out and he caught me in his arms.

"I-" I paused looking for words, "I did it! I did it Troy!"

"I know, you really did." He grinned very brightly at me as he held me.

"Thank you so much Troy…" I told him, "So much."

"Anything to put a smile on your face." He told me caringly.

"Troy, I can feel them… I can feel my legs." I cried happily.

"You can?" He questioned but I didn't answer as I cried into his chest. I felt his hug tighten and I could tell he was crying too… He was crying for my joy.

"I love you Troy," I cried, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Troy told me as he just held me as I cried and he cried with me.

"Please put me down." I asked as my crying dried.

He did so, but I didn't relax. I wanted to know if I could do it again. I tried hard, until I got my leg off the footrest and lifted slowly. I felt like a little baby taking her first steps to walking.

"I know you can do it." Troy told me as he watched my movements. Then, I actually got straight and held it.

"I'm standing Troy." I said, "I'm actually standing."

"Yea, you are." He said only a footstep away. I decided on something right then, I could walk. I told myself I could and I actually took a step toward Troy. He held onto my elbows as he began to lift a little weight and I took a couple steps with Troy's help, even though it took a while.

That night, I went to bed happily, not fearing anything. As long as I have Troy, nobody can hurt me.

* * *

Awwww don't you love Troyella? Hopefully I can come up with a good scene next!

Omg so the other night I saw August Rush, it was AMAZING! I suggest you see it because it was one of the best movies i have ever seen! If you saw it, tell me what you thought about it! I would love to know.

Cookies for my reviewers! Thank you for your support!


	10. Tiger

**Scream**

**Chapter 9**

_**Tiger**_

August 8th

_Gabriella_

"Gabriella! Troy is here." My mom called as I lay in my bed blankly staring at the ceiling.

"Let him in." I yelled back before I heard the door open and footsteps were apparent.

"Hey." He said but I didn't answer, "What's wrong?"

"Hi Troy." I said as I turned my head toward him.

"Gabs what's wrong?" He asked me worriedly.

"I just-" I paused and thought for a moment, "I just want to walk again."

"Then do it." Troy told me kindly.

"I can't anymore." I told him very confused on my situation.

"Remember what I told you about can't?" Troy asked.

"Well yea but really, I tried and I have been trying to and it isn't working." I told him sadly.

"You just need more motivation." He assured me as he pulled my covers down and he didn't even seem to realize I was in my underwear.

"What are you doing?" I whined questioningly.

"This," He said as he took my foot in his hands and started rubbing it, "What do you think?"

"I feel it. I know I can feel it but I can't move it." I replied just staring at Troy.

"What about this." He said as he started tickling me. My foot flinched and automatically, it moved.

"Troy! Stop it!" I laughed loudly.

"Make me." He said. Somehow I pulled my other foot back and jammed it into Troy's side.

"I am soooo sorry!" I exclaimed.

"Gabriella you kicked me, hard… You moved your leg. If you can kick like that, you should be able to walk." Troy told me.

"Help me up." I told him.

"No you get up yourself." He said as he took a step back.

"I can try." I told him as I swung my legs over the side and sat there as they dangled.

"Come on." He encouraged.

"Alright alright." I said as my feet hit the ground and soon I was standing straight up.

"See I told you, you could do it." Troy said happily.

"I'm going to try and walk ok?" I told him.

"You can do it." He said as he took another step back. I lifted one leg and shuffled the foot slowly toward him. Then another and another before my knees gave and I collapsed into Troy's arms. He pulled me up and swung me in a circle before pulling me close to him.

"Will you bring me to my closet?" I asked him quietly and he held onto my arms as I shuffled very slowly, but successfully to the closet. He let go of my arm as I took the wall for help. I found some clothes and Troy led me back to my bed.

"Do you need any help?" He asked uncertainly.

"Only if you feel comfortable." I told him as his reaction was to actually help me. Troy pulled my pants up for me; I could hear my heart beating five times faster as he buttoned them. Then I motioned for him to turn around so I could change my shirt.

"Ready to go?" Troy asked as soon as I tapped his back.

"Totally." I told him as I got into my wheel chair by myself.

"Let's be off." He said as he swung his leg and pushed me out the door.

"Good morning guys, what have you been up to?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"Nothing." I told her and Troy looked at me quizzically.

"Yea, bye Mrs. Montez." Troy said as he pushed me outside.

"I don't want to tell her yet, I want it to be a surprise and something I accomplished with you." I told him sweetly as he pushed me down the street.

"So you want to go grab a bite to eat?" Troy asked as I rolled along the street by myself until we reached his house and got in his car.

"Yea, how about the mall?" I asked.

"What would you like to eat today?" He asked sincerely as we headed there.

"I feel like pizza," I said but looked over to him, "How about you?"

"Pizza it is." Troy grinned as we drove in a comfortable silence to the mall where we eventually got out of the car and he helped me into my wheel chair.

"Shall we?" I asked and got a reply, "We shall."

"Where is the pizza place here?" I asked quietly.

"Over here." He said as he grabbed the handles of my chair and steered to the restaurant on the outside of the mall.

"This looks nice." I said, more to myself than Troy as we pressed the handicap button and walked in. The waitress led us to a table and took our drink order. Soon we were talking like old friends and having a wonderful time before we ate and left.

"So what does Gabriella want to do today?" He asked me as he grinned widely.

"I don't know." I said smiling back.

"Do you want to go back to the park?" Troy asked smirking slightly.

"Yea sure." I agreed as we drove off to the park. When we got there, Troy helped me out, but he didn't take my wheel chair out.

"You don't need you're wheel chair." He said as he carried me to a more secluded part of the park.

"Ok, whatever you say." I giggled as he sat me down in the grass.

"Hey dude, I see you've got yourself a girlfriend." A voice came from behind me. Just looking at the guy made me feel insecure.

_Troy_

I turned around to see my rival standing there smirking, West High's football captain; Lance Harce.

"What do you want Harce?" I spat out.

"Just want to meet this beautiful girl you just carried here." Lance said shrugging a bit.

"Well she doesn't want to meet a piece of dirt like you." I growled at him.

"Calm down tiger." Lance said laughing a little.

"What do you want?" I asked getting pissed.

"Hey girl, why don't you come and hang with a real man." Lance said directing towards Gabriella.

"She doesn't want to talk to you Harce." I said angrily.

"What? Asking a girl out is a crime?" He simply laughed out loud.

"You can't ask Gabriella out." I informed him.

"Why not?" He asked mock shock.

"Because." I said… I could think of anything.

"Because why?" He asked as he took a step toward us.

"Because I don't like you." Gabriella spoke up.

"You don't like me?" He asked getting pissed.

"No… Troy, will you help me up?" Gabriella asked as I bent down and pulled her up.

"Can't get up yourself?" Lance said as he mocked Gabriella sticking his bottom lip out. I let go of Gabriella and he found himself pinned against a tree by me.

"Don't you ever be mean to Gabriella." I said threateningly. He must have gotten scared because he quickly nodded and slipped away. When I turned around, Gabriella was standing there as she watched me walk back over so she could lean her weight on me.

"Thanks Troy." She said, not smiling or anything.

"I love you, remember?" I told her.

"Yea." She smiled up at me as I sat her down and sat next to her in the grass.


	11. Over the edge

**Scream**

**Chapter 10**

_Over the Edge_

August 17th

_Gabriella_

As I lay next to Troy on the damp grass around midnight, I feel like nothing ever happened to me. I stare up at the beautiful twinkling stars that seem brighter tonight, I feel my life is perfect next to him. I can't believe how short it took me to fall over the edge for him. I wish he felt the same. We were lying in each other's arms as I turned to him and we stared for minutes.

"Look, a shooting star." Troy said quickly as I looked up at it.

"What do you wish for?" I asked and found him debating with himself if he should tell me or not.

"I wish the girl I'm in love with, loved me back." He told me and I frowned. For a moment I felt like my heart was being sucked into a wormhole before he turned over and straddled me before I realized what was going on and grinned.

"I think I can grant that wish." I whispered in his ear. He pulled away smiling before he leant in and kissed me. After a couple pecks, he begged for entrance by licking my bottom lip ever so slightly. I soon let his tongue enter and it turned into a heated make out session.

"I really do love you, Gabriella, I mean love love you." He told me.

"I feel the same way Troy." I whispered back before the make out session continued.

"Are you sure that you're ready for a relationship?" Troy asked and I just kissed him to show him.

_Troy_

I lowered Gabriella into her bed softly. She had fallen asleep in my arms in the park. Once I tucked her in, I noticed she had a sweet smile gracing her face.

"Good night my beauty." I whispered as I closed the door slightly and walked quietly down the hall.

"Hi Troy, how are you?" Mrs. Montez asked me as I walked into the living room.

"I'm good." I answered nodding slightly.

"Why don't you sit down for a minute." She insisted.

"Ok." I agreed as I sat next to her on the couch.

"How is Gabriella?" Mrs. Montez asked worriedly.

"She's doing wonderful." I answered positively.

"That's great, I can't stand to see my daughter like this. She seems so much happier with you." Mrs. Montez told me.

"I'm glad I helped." I said.

"You really have Troy… I'm looking forward to having a son-in-law in a couple years." Mrs. Montez winked making me blush as she gave me a warm hug.

"Maybe, you know… Maybe." I just shook my head as she smirked and walked out. 'I love this family' I chuckled inwardly as I went outside and jumped into my car. I went straight to my room when I got home where I pulled open the drawer of my nightstand. Inside was a framed photo; my dad, my sister, and me. Tears started to flow but before I knew it, the words I had spoken earlier were being repeated in my head, 'Don't you ever forget about her ok? You can move on, you can stop crying, and you can remember her, but you should never forget about someone you love.' I finally realized what it meant. Even though I have spoken it, I didn't apply it to my life.

"Troy!" I heard my mom shout.

"Yea?" I yelled back.

"Come down here." She told me from the bottom of the stairs as I left the picture on my bed and went down to greet her.

"Hey ma, what's up?" I asked as I sat across from her at the table.

"Nothing, I just wanted to spend time with my son." She told me as she smiled widely and then smirking.

"Yes, me and Gabriella are together." I admitted to her because I knew that's what she wanted.

"Oh honey that's great." She exclaimed.

"Yea." I agreed quietly.

"You should bring her over for lunch tomorrow." My mom suggested.

"Uh sure what time?" I asked.

"About one." She replied.

"Alright." I said hoping she would change the subject.

"Have you kissed?" She smirked.

"You don't need to know that," I said but I saw that she really wanted to know, "Alright fine, yes we have."

"Ok, now scoot to bed, I'll see you in the morning." She said tip toeing and kissing my cheek as I stood.

"Night ma." I replied walking back to my room, putting the picture up, and lying down. I look over to the picture and frowned, but then I thought of all the good things I did with them. I slid on my side and stared at the wall, and I thought of Gabriella.

Gabriella August 18th 

I woke up and looked around. I was in a large church with beautiful stained glass windows and an all around wonderful atmosphere. Standing, I made my way out as my feet at a mind of their own. Taylor appeared next to me and led me to the entrance. She put two thumbs up and grabbed Chad's arm and they walked down the aisle. Three more girls took their partner's arms and walked down the aisle. That is when I realized I was in a pure white, strapless wedding dress. I was about to run out the door when an arm grabbed me.

"Ready Baby?" My dad asked me quietly as he took my arm in his.

"Yea." I said but I didn't try to. Soon, I found myself walking the wedding march down the aisle. I had not looked up yet, but when I did, I smiled at the man at the alter; Troy. As we walked up the steps, my dad handed me to Troy. I noticed Troy had a huge grin on his face, and I realized I did too. He leant in and said, "I love you." Probably to assure me it was the right choice.

Through the wedding vows, my mouth seemed to have a mind of its own because it knew exactly what to say. Then came the 'I do.'

"Troy Alexander Bolton, do you take Gabriella Maria Montez to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, through sickness and health in holy matrimony. 'Til death do you part?" The pastor asked Troy.

"I, Troy Alexander Bolton, take Gabriella Maria Montez to be my lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, through sickness and health in holy matrimony. Only until death should we part." Troy recited, still smiling all through it as he placed his ring on my finger.

"Now, Gabriella Anne Montez, do you take Troy Alexander Bolton to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, through sickness and health in holy matrimony. 'Til death do you part?" The pastor asked me.

"I, Gabriella Anne Montez," I couldn't control myself even if I didn't want to marry Troy, "Take Troy Alexander to be my lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, through sickness and health in holy matrimony. Only until death should we part." I recited as I took his left hand and placed his ring on the fourth finger.

"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Troy Alexander Bolton." The pastor exclaimed to the crowd that had come to see us. There was a whole lot of cheering as we kissed and Troy grabbed my arm as we ran joyfully to the exit.

"Gabriella, wake up." I heard a voice, "Gabs come on, my mom wants you to come over for lunch."

"What?" I asked sitting up.

"My mom wants you to come over for lunch." Troy said as he hovered over me.

"Ok." I said standing up and walking to my closet. I picked out some clothes and turned to Troy, who looked quite frazzled, "What's wrong?"

"You-You're walking!" Troy shouted excitedly.

"I-I am!" I screamed as I jumped into Troy's arms bridle style. He spun me around before we rested our foreheads together, prepared to kiss. Then the door swung opened and both my parents were standing there.

"What's going on here?" Mom asked looking from me to Troy softly.

"Mom-dad! I have something to tell you!" I exclaimed still in Troy's muscular, super hot, bulgy -never mind- arms.

"What is it honey?" Dad asked slightly confused.

"First of all, Troy and I are together. Second," I nodded to Troy and he set me down, "I can walk!"

"Oh my god! Thank the Lord!" My mom screamed as I walked over to her and gave her a big hug, which was soon joined by my dad, and then my mom motioned for Troy to join.

"Troy's mom wants me to come to lunch today." I told her.

"Alright." She agreed as tears flew and she followed my dad out of the room.

"Why don't you get dressed and we can head over." Troy suggested and I agreed.

* * *

Like OMG I personally loved this chapter... probably because I'm a big sappy Troyella fan... but anyway I'm working on what to do next. Give me ideas, I'm thinking about jumping into school soon. Soooo PLEASE review! I love to hear YOUR opinions, questions, suggestions, all those 'ions' and check out some of my other stories TOODLES!


	12. Immensely Popular

**Scream**

**Chapter 11**

_**Immensely Popular**_

September 2nd

_Gabriella_

The silky blackness faded away as I opened my eyes to Troy staring down at me lovingly. The other colors of my room soon collided with Troy's head as my eyes adjusted to the light.

"What are you doing?" I asked grinning widely at my boyfriend as he just stared down at my fully relaxed body.

"Watching you sleep." Troy finally replied, leaning down and kissing my lips gently.

"Oh, I see." I said as he pulled away and smiled at me.

"It's time to go Gabs," He said but whatever it was didn't snap in my head, "School."

"Oh!" I screamed as I jumped out of bed and blushed when I realized I was wearing only a sports bra and underwear before walking to my closet and slipping pants on, "I'll be right back."

"Yea k." He responded when he realized I was going to use the bathroom, his eyes never left me.

When I was done getting ready I found Troy lying on my bed, a log dead to the world.

"Get up sleepy head." I said nudging him but he grabbed my hand and pulled me down next to him. Wrapping his arms and legs around me like a sea monster, he let out a sigh of content as I laughed merrily at his cute face.

"What?" He asked not opening his eyes or anything.

"Come on Troy, school starts soon and I need to find my homeroom." I complained, trying to escape the silly putty holding me down.

"Who do you have?" He asked lying there practically unconsciously.

"Someone name Darbus." I replied uncertain of the strange name that souded almost mythological.

"Well I have her too so we have five extra minutes because I can show you the way my lady." Troy said not releasing me from his tight grasp, that is not until my door busted open and we noticed my mom leaning against the doorway.

"He won't let me up!" I complained but she just laughed and walked out as Troy blushed and I escaped.

"Come back here!" He yelled playfully, standing up to chase me.

"Never!" I screamed but he leaped across the bed and caught me before spinning in circles, and somehow ending up on top of me, and what do you know, pinned to the ground.

"Now you see it my way?" He asked kissing me passionately.

"Yea, but we're gonna be late if we don't go now." I explained as he slowly moved off me and stood up as he came to my aid.

"Come on." Troy said lifting me bridle style and carrying me to the car, grabbing my backpack on the way.

"You know I can walk now right?" I asked trying to clarify this between him and I.

"Yea but you are too special to let go of." He told me sweetly as his brown hair swept into his blue eyes.

"Awww! I love you!" I exclaimed to him as I was placed into the car next to him.

"I love you too." Troy repeated back to me.

_Troy_

When we arrived at school and walked towards the door, I could tell Gabriella was a bit surprised by all the greetings by random people. Most of them looked at her oddly because I have never really had a girlfriend and she was wrapped around my arm. The look on Gabriella's face amused me. Soon Chad approached me and gave me a man hug.

"I see you are finally together, "Chad smiled and seemed to realize something, "Dude you can walk!"

"Yea, Troy really helped me with that." Gabriella said smiling up at me and did the same.

"Well it's great to see you, I'll see you in homeroom," Chad replied, "Bye."

"Yea see ya man." I waved as he turned and walked away.

"I think I'm starting to like Chad." Gabriella laughed.

"Hopefully not as much as you like me." I pouted.

"Of course not… You're my boyfriend." Gabriella said and everyone around us seemed to stop and stare. I could see it now, 'Extra extra read all about it! Troy Bolton has a girlfriend!' Pathetic.

"Get on with your lives!" I yelled out to them and they continued what they had been doing.

"Why didn't you tell me you were this immensely popular?" Gabriella asked laughing at the scene we were in.

"I didn't think it mattered." I replied shrugging a bit.

"It doesn't really, you still mean the world to me… How many girls are after you?" She asked.

"Let's see, drama club, history lovers, cheerleaders especially, math geniuses, etc… there is a total of 1,395 girls in the 'I love Troy Bolton club.' Trust me it gets pretty annoying." I told her uncertain of her reaction.

"Are you serious?" She asked apparently stunned by the club.

"Yea but there is only one girl for me." I told her as I pinned her gently to her locker and kissed her tenderly.

"Trying to convince me now, Bolton?" She asked smiling widely.

"Is it working?" I asked back.

"I'd say so." She replied as I kissed her again and the warning bell rang.

* * *

So sorry I haven't updated for almost a week but I've been busy with a bunch of crap and holidays are here. 

Hopefully I'll update soon again.

It's quite humorous actually because the other day I spent my writing time accidently screwing up my computer so I thought I lost my stories but thankfully I still have them! I turned it off while a special thing was loading because my computer was running out of space and I thought it would crash if it finished loading... I'm an idiot in the first place though lol!


	13. Friends

**Scream**

**Chapter 12**

**_Friends_**

September 2nd

_Gabriella_

"So this is Kelsi and Martha." Taylor introduced to me.

"You must be Gabriella, Taylor has told us a lot about you." Martha exclaimed cheerily.

"What exactly has she told you?" I asked suspiciously, I didn't want my story all around school.

"Oh mostly about your personality. She told us you were at that group she attends but she never told us why you were there." Martha explained and I let out a sigh of relief, I would tell them myself when the time comes.

"So where did you live before?" Kelsi spoke up quietly.

"I lived in New York before." I smiled because they didn't ask about my situation.

"That's cool. What do you like about here?" Martha asked but I looked away blushing.

"She loves her super hot lovable boyfriend." Taylor giggled and I looked at her incredulously.

"_Taylor!_"

"What? That _is_ why you're blushing." Taylor giggled again.

"Ok ok fine that is my favorite part about being here." I caved, blushing even more as I tried to cover my face.

"I knew it!" Taylor exclaimed and we all laughed together… I think I'll fit in here.

September 2nd (After school.)

_Troy_

"-and then she scoffed and stomped off without another word. I tell you she was angry." I laughed towards Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor. Sharpay Evans asked me out today, _again_. I had to tell her I had a girlfriend and she begged me to dump Gabriella.

"She seriously did that?" Gabriella asked slightly upset that she was the cause.

"Yea, but don't worry about it Gabs, I love _you_." I made sure to reassure her that she is always number-one.

"Aw you guys are so cute together… I knew you would get together the day you met." Taylor exclaimed as Chad pulled her out of my room, waving, and left with her. I could incoherently hear voices downstairs but I could only make out 'jelly donut' and 'afro'.

"How do you like East High Gabs?" I turned to her as I asked a simple question.

"With you there? Amazing." She answered with her famous Gabi giggle.

**I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK ON THIS STORY! I NEED HELP!**

**I have an idea but I need to figure out a way to fit it in... At the moment it's just fluff.**


	14. Dream

**Scream**

**Chapter 13**

_Gabriella_

I was screaming, for the first time this month, _I_ was screaming.

I don't even know why… Nothing had happened lately and I've been so happy with Troy and all my new friends. It just sort of happened. I woke up screaming.

"Gabriella? Are you alright?" Troy asked sitting up next to me. My parents trust him enough to sleep over.

"God Troy, It's back. Everything, every fricken memory of it… It's all back and I can't get it out of my head." I freaked out and rolled over, "I'm scared he'll hurt me again but he was just a rapist in New York."

"It's ok Gabriella, come here." Troy said calmly but all of the sudden, he wasn't the Troy I loved. No, it wasn't him, it was me. All of the sudden I saw the smug face and sharp eyes of my rapist looking back at me and I freaked out. I pushed away from him screaming and falling off my bed only to hit the floor hard and everything went black.

_

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room. It was white and there was a man in the corner._

"Who are you?" I asked, but when he turned around, I knew who he was. He was the man that raped me.

_I screamed, but no one heard me. _

_I cried, but he came closer. _

_I prayed to God, and someone burst into the room._

_I just sobbed as the man advanced on me, but my rescuer knocked him away. I could barely make out a fight through my tears but then I heard a gunshot, and then another. I got up, surprised that I could stand again, and walked over to my rescuer who had been the first shot in the stomach. Then I looked at my attacker; he was dead, shot straight through the heart._

It was that dream again… that horrible dream. I woke up and found myself once more in a hospital room. The doctor was looking at a clipboard while I was just resting. He didn't even notice I was awake, and walked straight out.

Something moved in the corner, "Miss me?"

"Who are you?" I asked just like in my dream and there he was… my rapist.

"The police are after me… It's all your fault." He said taking a step closer to me and I cringed into the bed as far as possible, "I'll make you pay before I go to jail."

"No please don't." I pleaded as he crept toward me.

"It's too late for begging." He said in a cruel raspy voice as he placed a hand on me. I closed my eyes tightly hoping it was just a dream but I still felt the cold hand on my arm. Then it happened, his hand was roughly pulled away and he was tackled to the ground. My eyes were blurred with tears and I could think straight not even knowing who was wrestling with him. That hard sound of death cracked loudly, first one then another. Through glazed eyes, I stood up and knelt next to the rescuer, shot through the stomach like my dream. After looking more closely, I realized something…

"Troy, please. Please look at me." I cried knowing someone would be sending help after the shots sounded.

"Hey Gabriella." He sighed looking up at me with a smile.

"Are you ok?" Ok… dumb question.

"Yea, I just need to get this damn bullet removed." Troy tried to joke and moved a little, cringing in pain and looked to the rapist, "He's gone Gabriella."

"I know Troy… Thank you, for everything." I pulled his head onto my lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, softly caressing his cheek while trying to keep tears at bay for Troy.

Suddenly the door burst open, and policemen and doctors rushed to my side putting Troy on a stretcher and putting the rapist in a body bag. The policemen took me out and let me calm down before asking me what happened. I explained as best as I could before breaking out in tears and crying into my mother's shoulder that showed up beside me along with Troy's mom who was tearing up on my other side.

"He'll be fine… I know he will be." I tried to assure them but I was probably more over trying to assure myself.

"He will be fine." Mrs. Bolton said hugging onto me tightly along with my own mother.

"Troy is in a stable condition at the moment and one person can go on in but he is unconscious." A doctor said as he stood looking down on us in pity outside Troy's door.

"Thank you doctor." My mom said.

"Go ahead Gabriella." Mrs. Bolton told me, smiling.

"Thank you." I said graciously before slowly opening the door. The world seemed to stop as I came face to face with the only man I've ever loved. His handsome brown hair was swept into his eyes and I placed a hand over to push it away.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked opening his eyes and turning his head toward me, "Hey baby, how are you?"

"Thank God you're ok." I whispered hugging him as tightly as I could without hurting him.

"Ditto." He laughed quietly.

"How are you?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Troy said looking up at me

"Troy I love you so much." I said looking into the shells of his once lively blue eyes that seem to have been changed into a calm saddened shade.

"I love you too." Troy told me and I kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I was so worried." I told him hugging him once again.

"Come lay next to me." He told me. I obeyed willingly and lay next to him and let him wrap his arm around me and hold me. I felt his breathing on my neck go even and I knew he fell asleep. I knew we would be alright, together.

It was then I found peace…

Gone was the rapist, and the fear that he gave me,

Gone was the screaming,

And gone was my inability to walk.

But more importantly,

Here are the parents that love me,

Here were friends, who are always there for me,

And here is the man that I love unconditionally.

Everything is ok.

But I'll never forget

Benjamin Kif, the rapist,

Alison Montez, my own baby girl,

The accident,

Troy's and my first embrace,

Our first I love you,

And how my boyfriend killed all my fear…

* * *

That's the end… An epilogue will probably be written soon though.

PLEASE- Tell me what you thought about this story… Do you like the ending? The plot itself?


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Gabriella Bolton walked out, onto the deep, dark green grass covered with endless pearls that held the story of many people, shrouding the otherwise empty area. Once she reached her destination, she stopped abruptly just above. Tears threatened to fall and were lying just on the brim of her eyes. Her husband stood many feet away, knowing she needed to do this, just like every year.

"Daaaad!" Groaned the little Bolton boy at his feet.

"Thomas be quiet." Troy said roughly, not meanly though. The little boy decided it was best if he just waited and became quiet as Gabriella knelt next to the small concrete stone sticking out from the ground-

_Here lies,_

_Alison Rae Montez_

_Born and Left,_

_June 22__nd__ 2007_

_May She Rest In peace_

_In Our Father's Arms_

Gabriella pulled out a small carnation and laid it gently at the foot of the stone. Slowly, she bowed her head lower and thought about how life would have been if she hadn't passed away. Now, she knew better than to dwell on the past, but she would never forget about her first daughter, her first _child_.

Looking next to her, little Alexandra Bailey was lying in her stroller next to Gabriella, babbling like any normal two-year-old. Reaching in, she pulled her second daughter out and held her for many minutes.

Gabriella leaned over Alexia and put her hand on the grass in front of the grave, "I love you, Ali."

Every year, Gabriella came back on Ali's birthday and said she loved her and told her happy birthday. Every year, Troy would stand back. This is something that she wanted to do alone. Then, Gabriella set Alexia back in the stroller and bowed her head. Every year, Gabriella prayed to God for her other children and for her husband, for their lives. First kissing her fingers and then putting it to the ground, she stood up and turned away.

Every year it was the same feeling, sadness and joyfulness. She was sad because her daughter had passed away unfairly, but she was filled with joy knowing that she was in heaven and she knew that her family loved her and she would be ok.

And just like every year before, Gabriella walked back to Troy, this time with baby Alexia. Troy wrapped his arms around her petite body and stoked her hair gently. Then he picked Alexia up and buckled her into the car seat in the van, while Thomas, being an independent little boy, buckled himself.

"Are you ok Gabriella?" Troy asked as he once again wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"Yea… You know, I just wish I could have known her." Gabriella whispered, but smiled up at him.

"I know baby… I know." Troy said and rocked her just like he had every year.

Just like every year, Gabriella and Troy stepped into their van looking back at their family and being so grateful for them.

But then again, not every year is the same… There was the year Thomas was only a month old and wouldn't stop crying. There was the year that Gabriella brought a giant bouquet of flowers. Then there was the year she was heavily pregnant with Alexia. And this year she was just slightly pregnant with their final kid whom they would name, Kristina Bella. The list is endless but they're all the same in memory.

And just like every year before and forever… they left looking forward to the year that was unfolding just ahead of them.


	16. Author notes!

1. At this time I would like to graciously thank the people who have reviewed. I very much so appretiate the kind words you've spoken to me.

2. There will not be a sequel to this story... I don't think this one needs one. Let's just say they live happily ever after.

3. I have more stories I'm working on LOL!

See you around Fanfiction!


End file.
